


YouTubers

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, draco loves him, they're literal goals, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey gays, it’s Draco. If you can’t already tell, we’re in my kitchen.” He gestured around at the counters and stove. “You guys have been requesting I do another cooking video, so here we are. Seeing as how horribly the last video went…” the screen cut to a clip from the previous video in which Draco was screaming and throwing a towel on top of an open flame, “…I’ve decided to enlist the help of my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Harry and Draco are famous YouTubers as well as boyfriends. This is basically 2.5k of fluff. </p>
<p>(As you can see, I'm really good at coming up with creative titles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTubers

“Hey gays, it’s Draco. If you can’t already tell, we’re in my kitchen.” He gestured around at the counters and stove. “You guys have been requesting I do another cooking video, so here we are. Seeing as how horribly the last video went…” the screen cut to a clip from the previous video in which Draco was screaming and throwing a towel on top of an open flame, “…I’ve decided to enlist the help of my boyfriend.”

Harry slid into the frame, grinning. He was wearing a black bandana to hold his messy hair out of his eyes and an apron that said ‘Will Cook for Sex.’ Draco took one look at it and his jaw dropped.

“I swear to god if this video gets flagged because of you…” Harry merely slung his arm over Draco’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“What are we making today, babe?”

“We are making—drumroll please—” Harry used two butterknives to create a drumroll against the edge of the countertop, “crêpes!

“To make this, you will need: a large mixing bowl, a whisk, a frying pan, a spatula, one cup of all-purpose flour,” Draco frowned as Harry held it up. The background music cut. “Wait, is there such a thing as one-purpose flour?”

“Probably.” Harry squinted at the front of the flour bag. “This is a bit misleading, isn’t it? I can’t use this for all purposes. Imagine trying to shower with this or trying to clean with it. Its only purpose is for cooking, isn’t it?”

Draco and Harry both frowned at the flour, then at the camera.

The music started up again. “Two eggs, half a cup of milk, half a cup of water—”

“H-2-O,” Harry emphasized.

“—a fourth of a teaspoon of salt—”

“I don’t know why you’re feeding yourself more salt. You’re salty enough as it is.” Draco stuck his tongue out at the other boy, who was grinning and high-fiving himself. “Nice one, Harry.”

“Did you really just congratulate yourself?”

“I did.”

Draco rolled his eyes fondly. “And last, but not least, two tablespoons of butter.”

Harry pulled a stick of butter out from his pocket and Draco leaned back on one hip, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Why do you have a stick of butter in your pocket?”

“It’s to thaw it out.” Harry winked at the camera and made finger guns. “Life hack.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“A little bit.”

“Let’s get cooking!”

Draco poured the flour into the large mixing bowl. “Now we have to add the eggs.”

“Do you know I can crack it with one hand?”

“No you can’t.”

Harry grabbed an egg and tapped it against the side of the bowl, then swiftly parted the shells, letting the yolk fall into the flour. Draco looked impressed whilst Harry looked smug.

“That was actually kind of hot,” Draco said. “Do it again.”

Harry cracked the other egg, then turned to Draco. “What now?”

“Now we whisk it together.” Draco grabbed the whisk and started mixing. “I’m not sure it’s supposed to be this thick.”

“Have we screwed up already?” Harry grabbed Draco’s phone and scanned his thumbprint before pulling up the recipe. “Oh, we’re supposed to add in the milk and water as well. It says to do it gradually while whisking it.”

“I’ll keep whisking—you add them in.”

Harry slowly poured them in as Draco continued whisking. “This actually looks like it’ll turn out okay.”

“Now we have breakfast.”

“It’s literally noon.”

“Exactly.” Draco glanced at the recipe. “Let’s switch. Keep whisking as I add in the salt and butter.”

Once they had done that, the camera cut to the stove, where Draco was standing by a frying pan.

“Alright, so now we’re supposed to heat a lightly oiled frying pan over medium heat, then scoop about a fourth of a cup of the batter into it and swirl it around so it coats the pan.” Draco shook his head and put up his hands. “Whatever that means.” He looked behind the camera. “Do you know how much a fourth of a cup is?”

“I’ve no clue. Try eyeballing it.”

Harry zoomed in as Draco scooped some batter into the pan, then tilted it with a circular motion so it coated the pan evenly. Draco’s eyes lit up and he beamed at Harry.

“I did it!”

“Look at this thing of beauty,” Harry zoomed in on the pan where the crêpe was cooking. “We’re supposed to cook it for about two minutes or until it’s light brown—the bottom, that is—and then flip it.”

“Do you think it’s been about two minutes?” Draco said after  a while.

“Check the bottom.”

Draco slid the spatula underneath the crêpe, then checked it. “It’s ready.”

He slowly slid the spatula beneath the middle of the crêpe, then swiftly flipped the entire thing.

“Wooooow,” Harry said enthusiastically.

The camera cut back to the countertop, where they were standing next to a pile of crêpes.

“Okay, so this video would have taken way too long if we’d filmed the entire thing, so now we’re just going to show you what we’re going to put in it.”

Harry used his arms to sweep a bunch of jars and bowls onto the counter in front of the camera.

“We’ve got Nutella, bananas, strawberries, cool whip, and confectioners sugar.” Harry made a straight face at the camera. “Because we’re healthy, damn it.”

“At least it will taste good.”

“I can just feel my arteries going,” Harry made a ‘fwoop’ noise.

“What are you going to put in yours?” Draco asked, grabbing plates for them. “We can each do three.”

“I think I’ll do one with Nutella and bananas, one with strawberries and cool whip, and one with all four because I like to live dangerously.”

“A true hero.”

The footage sped through the decorating process, then finally cut to the end, where they were holding up their plates. Harry’s plate only had two and he had a bit of Nutella at the corner of his mouth.

“Ta-da!” Draco said.

“Make this if you want to feel like you’ve really got your shit together. Because, you know, only adults can make crêpes.”

“I hope you guys liked the video! Give it a thumbs up if you did. Harry and I did a video on his channel, so I’ll put the link down below. What did we do, babe?”

“We did The Boyfriend Tag. Finally,” he grinned.

“Tweet me pictures of your crêpes if you do decide to make them and let us know how it goes. I’ll see you guys later!”

* * *

“Does my hair look weird like this?” Draco was using the camera to fix his hair. “Maybe I should get a haircut.”

“I like your hair. It’s silky.” Harry ruffled Draco’s hair, then sat down beside him at the edge of the bed. He rumpled his own hair, then pushed up his glasses. “Let’s do this thing.”

The screen cut to his channel logo.

“Hi everyone! You might be wondering why Draco is here.”

“He kidnapped me and is keeping me in his bedroom.”

Harry continued talking. “Today I’ve finally decided to do one of my most requested videos of all time.”

“The Boyfriend Tag!” Draco flung his arms around Harry and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, holding his phone in his other hand. “It’s only taken us three years to finally do it.”

“Better late than never,” Harry said.

“The procrastinator’s anthem.”

“Before we start, we need an outfit change.” Harry snapped his fingers and he and Draco were wearing matching shirts. Draco’s said ‘If lost, return to Harry’ and Harry’s said ‘Keep him.’

“Just like magic.”

“Question number one: where did we meet?”

Draco grinned. “Okay, so we actually knew each other before either of us were on YouTube. We went to the same school and had some classes together.”

“We’ll go more into that in the third question, I’m sure,” Harry said with a smirk. “Question number two is where was our first date?”

“I remember,” Draco said, beaming. “Do you?”

“Of course I do,” Harry’s cheeks were reddening. “I remember I had no clue what to do and I didn’t want to screw it up so it ended up really cheesy.”

“It was cute though.” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. “We went to dinner at this Italian place at the corner of Harry’s old apartment—I can’t tell you the name of it since you’ll probably be able to find the apartment and Ron still lives there—and then he took me to a carnival afterward.”

“I won him over with my physical prowess.”

“We left the carnival with like ten huge stuffed animals, I kid you not. If you guys have seen the huge bears and snakes and bunnies and stuff in our flat that we use as chairs and beanbags, that’s where they’re from.”

“Now we go to that carnival whenever it’s in town.”

“I’ve forbade him from playing any more of those games—we have too many stuffed animals.”

“Question three: What was your first impression of each other?” They both looked at each other and grinned.

“So you know how we went to the same school? We absolutely hated each other.”

“Draco teased me a lot because he couldn’t deal with how _in love_ with me he was,” Harry winked at the camera. “He was very, very gay. Now he’s, like, ultra-gay.” 

“I did not!”

“Do we need to call Blaise or Pans?”

“ _Anyways_ , we totally hated each other and we were constantly rivals. After we graduated, though, maybe like a year or so, we ran into each other and not only did Harry have a better haircut and sense of style, he had _abs_.”

Harry grinned smugly. “I feel like I should be upset that you only referenced my appearance, but I think I’m okay with it. Question four is when did you meet the family?”

“I met Remus and Sirius about a year ago, right? When we caught the train to stay with them for Christmas.” Harry nodded. “And you met my parents at this past Thanksgiving.”

“Question five: Do I have any weird obsessions?”

“Not really,” Draco looked at Harry contemplatively. “Do I?”

Harry grinned. “You’re obsessed with your hair.”

“No I’m not.”

“Shall I show them our bathroom sink?” Harry stood and Draco quickly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down sheepishly.

“That won’t be necessary. Next question.”

Harry grinned. “How long have we been together?” He tapped on his chin.

“Do you remember our anniversary?”

“Of course I do. Do you?” Harry asked challengingly.

“The seventh of December in 2012.”

Harry kissed his cheek. “Good job.” He scrolled through his phone. “Question seven is do we have any traditions?”

“Traditions?”

“Not really,” Harry pushed up his glasses. “We have movie/date night on Fridays. Does that count?”

“We’re such an old married couple.”

“We kind of are.”

Draco leaned over to see the screen. “Question eight: what was our first roadtrip?”

“When we went to Las Vegas, remember? Then drove to Disneyland.”

“We should do that again—that was so much fun.” Draco rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder as he read the question. “What was the first thing you noticed about each other?”

“I noticed your eyes,” Harry said. “I don’t know if it shows up like that on the camera, but Draco’s eyes are like this super pale grey.”

“I think I first noticed your hair.” Draco ruffled Harry’s hair. “It’s like constantly windblown. Like that hot bedhead thing.” Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now you guys know why I don’t wear hats as often.”

“What do we argue about most?” Draco read.

“Yikes,” Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “I feel like we have a lot of small arguments that are like usually just for the sake of arguing than because we’re actually irritated with each other. We just like riling each other up.”

Draco nodded. “We rarely ever get into huge arguments. When we do, we make sure that we don’t leave the argument until it’s all sorted out.” Harry hummed in agreement. “We argue about household chores the most, though, I’d say.”

“Oh, definitely. But that’s because you never do the dishes or throw out the empty milk jugs.”

“I’m the one who makes the bed and does the laundry.” Draco read the next question. “Who wears the pants in the relationship?”

They both frowned. Draco spoke first. “I feel like both of us do—we’re pretty equal. We argue a lot, but it’s because neither of us are willing to always back down. We compromise a lot.”

“And, I mean, ideally, neither of us are wearing pants.”

“Harry!”

“Next question is if I’m watching TV, what am I watching?”

Draco thought for a bit. “Lately you’ve been watching a lot of documentaries and kids cartoons. So _NatGeo_ and _Bob’s Burgers_?”

“ _Bob’s Burgers_ isn’t a kids cartoon.”

“Whatever you say.”

“You’re usually watching _Cupcake Wars_ or _How to Get Away With Murder_.”

“The new season of HTGAWM just came out, so I’ve been bingeing it.”

“I feel like I should be worried.”

“What is one food I don’t like?”

“Oh, you hate onions,” Harry said. “And you don’t eat marshmallows.”

“They’re an abomination,” Draco said. “You don’t like fish, but I think you’ll eat pretty much everything else.” He turned to the camera. “Whenever we go out to eat, he’s like my garbage disposal. He’ll eat all the leftovers.”

“It’s rude to waste perfectly good food.”

“Can we skip some of these questions?” Draco asked as he scanned the screen. “I feel like this video will end up being really long.”

“Yeah, why don’t we just do two more?”

“All right.” Draco cleared his throat. “What would I eat everyday if I could?”

Harry grinned. “My ravioli.”

“It’s heavenly.” Draco sighed. “Could you make that for dinner tonight?” Harry nodded. “I think you’d probably eat pizza everyday if you could. Since there are like different toppings and you always say it’s impossible to mess up pizza.”

“Because it is.” Harry leaned into Draco’s side and Draco put his arm around him. “What is something you do that I wish you didn’t?” He thought for a bit. “Oh, I know. I wish you didn’t leave your hair on the shower walls. It’s so gross, guys, he leaves it hanging there after he showers. I go in and there’re countless strands of hair stuck on the shower wall, like trophies or something.”

“I like to see how much I shed.” Draco defended. “I think for me it would be when you eat in the bed. Crumbs get everywhere.”

“Oh yeah, that bugs you.”

“Immensely.”

“But you love me anyway.”

Draco kissed Harry’s temple and they both grinned.

“Well, thanks for watching, guys! I know we didn’t answer all the questions, but I’ll do a Q+A this Friday so you can ask us any questions we didn’t cover. I hope you guys enjoyed the video.”

“We also made one on my channel,” Draco said. “We cooked.”

“It actually turned out really well.” Harry slung his arm over Draco’s shoulders. “Give me a thumbs up if you enjoyed the video and subscribe if you want to join the Drarry family. The link to Draco’s video is below. I’ll see you guys on Friday!”


End file.
